Das Geisterschiff (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 4)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 21 thumb|120px|right|Seite 22 thumb|120px|right|Seite 23 thumb|120px|right|Seite 24 thumb|120px|right|Seite 25 thumb|120px|right|Seite 26-27 thumb|120px|right|Seite 28 thumb|120px|right|Seite 29 thumb|120px|right|Seite 30 thumb|120px|right|Seite 31 thumb|120px|right|Seite 32 Thomas Finn bietet ein Universal-Abenteuer für eine Schifffahrt im Genre Fantasy. Dies lässt sich als kleines Intermezzo verwenden, um die Fahrt ereignisreich zu gestalten, oder auch als Beginn für weitere Abenteuer. Neben dem eigentlichen Abenteuer enthält der Text eine sehr detaillierte Beschreibung des Schauplatzes des Geisterschiffes. Quelltext Das Geisterschiff Ein Fantasy Universal-Abenteuer von Thomas Finn Es rauschen die Winde, die Nebel ziehn, Der Himmel ist sternenleer, Hoch über den schäumenden Wogen hin, Durchschwebt ein Segel das Meer: Das Schiff ist, gesteuert von Geisterhand, In unaufhaltsamen Lauf, Ihm schadet kein Stern, kein Klippenstrand, Kein Lebender weilet drauf, (Joseph Christian Freiherr von Zedlitz) *** "Verborgen in den unausiotbaren Tiefen des Meeres Iauert so manche Gefahr, die besser für alie Zeiten von den ungeheuren Waessrfluten bedeckt biiebe. Denn es ist ein Irrtum zu denken, das Meer würde nur soiche Gefahren aufweisen, die mit dem Schwert beklmpft werden können. Die wahren Geheimnisse der Weltmeere sind weitaus grauenerregender, als es sich die Bewohner des Festlandes in ihrer eitlen Uberheblichkeit auszumalen vermögen. Und wer weiß, Freunde, vielleicht werdet ihr auf Eurer nächsten Schiffsreise eines besseren belehrt werden und das Meer als das begreifen Iernen, was es ist: ein unauslotbares, dem Menschen auf ewig verschlossenss Mysterium." (Lanimir Merlutz, Seefahrer) Das Abenteuer beginnt... ...während eines sonnigen Tages zur See. Die Recken vertreiben sich gerade ihre Zeit mit einem bekannten Würfelspiel, als vom Ausguck die Stimme eines Matrosen über das Deck dröhnt: "Objekt, drei Strich Steuerbord!". Wie der Rest der Mannschaft stürmen natürlich auch die Abenteurer zur Reling, um herauszufinden, was in aller Götter Namen die beschauliche Seereise stört. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkennen die Männer und Frauen an Bord, daß sich am Horizont ein eigenartiger Nebelstreif spiralförmig aus den Fluten windet. Der Kapitän des Schiffes gibt nach kurzem Zögern den Befehl, den Kurs leicht zu ändern, um diesem mysteriösen Phänomen aus dem Wege zu gehen. Alle Segel werden gesetzt und das Schiff bekommt neue Fahrt. Nach zehn Minuten wird jedoch ersichtlich, daß die Nebelbank, die sich mittlerweile über dem Wasser gebildet hat, nicht nur größer und unheimlicher wird, sondern auch immer schneller auf das Schiff zutreibt. Dies ist der Moment, an dem sich der etwas blasse Kapitän zögernd den Recken zuwendet. Mit der Begründung, ein ungutes Gefühl angesichts dieses ungewöhnlichen Naturschauspiels zu haben, bittet er die Charaktere darum, evtl. auf magischem Wege für stärkeren Wind in den Segeln zu sorgen oder andere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die für eine schnellere Fahrt sorgen. Charaktere, die angesichts dieser Lage anfangen zu feilschen, haben anscheinend noch nicht verstanden, in welcher Lage sie sich selbst befinden und werden vom Kapitän mit sofortiger Nichtachtung gestraft. Die von den Abenteurern eingeleiteten Manöver sollten zunächst von Erfolg gekrönt werden. Schon kurze Zeit später gewinnt jedoch die unheimliche Macht, die hinter der mysteriösen Nebelbank steckt, wieder Überhand. Irgendwann ist es dann soweit: unheimlichen Geisterfingern gleich, gleiten graue Nebelfetzen über die Decksplanken, die sich zielstrebig am Mast des Schiffes hochwinden. Als sie die Segel erreichen, herrscht plötzlich totengleiche Ruhe an Bord: Der recht kräftige Wind flaut abrupt ab und eine unheimliche Kälte legt sich über das Schiff der Recken. Kurze Zeit später ist der Segler vollständig von grauen wabernden Nebelmassen eingehüllt, die mit Blicken kaum zu durchdringen sind. Dumpf dringt als einziges Geräusch das Glucksen der Wellen an die Ohren der Kameraden, während alles mit angespannten Sinnen in den wattigen Nebel stiert - harrend der Dinge, die nun auf die Mannschaft zukommen mögen. Einige Augenblicke später ertönt ein Knarren und Ächzen aus dem Nebel und ein monströser Schatten gleitet, langsam aus dem Nebel hervorwachsend, auf das Schiff der Helden zu. Träge weichen die grauen Nebelfetzen und geben den Blick auf ein gräßlich anzusehendes Geisterschiff frei, das wie eine wahr gewordene Legende etwa 20 Meter vor dem Schiff der Recken zum Halten kommt. Träge hängen die Fetzen eines zerschlissenen Segels vom Hauptmast, der von grauen Nebelschwaden umwabert wird. Die geschwärzte Außenhaut des Schiffes weist Anzeichen größerer Zerstörung auf und ist über und über mit Muschel- und Koralenskeletten bedeckt. Von Deck dringt im Takt des Wellengangs ein dumpfes Rumoren an die Ohren der Kameraden, als der Blick auf die gräßliche Galionsfigur des Geisterschiffes fällt: ein hölzerner, etwa 3 Meter hoher Sensenmann in einer düsteren Kutte. Dann lichten sich die grauen Nebelschwaden wieder für einige Augenblicke und in fast abgeblätterten, ehemals goldfarbenen Buchstaben wird der Name des Schiffes sichtbar, der am Bug der unheimlichen Kogge prangt: "Jungfrau von Leander". Folgende Aktionen: Wahrscheinlich werden die Abenteurer als erste ihren Schrecken über das unheimliche Auftauchen des Geisterschiffes überwinden. Zunächst werden sie feststellen können, daß auch in der folgenden Zeit keine unmittelbare Gefahr von dem dämonischen Schiff ausgeht. Weiter dümpelt es in 20 Meter Entfernung vor dem Schiff der Helden, ohne daß eine Bewegung an Bord auszumachen wäre. Die abergläubische Mannschaft des eigenen Schiffes ist vor Schreck wie gelähmt und zusammen mit dem Kapitän gilt es zunächst, aufkommender Panik unter den Besatzungsmitgliedern vorzubeugen. Magiekundige Charaktere werden mit Entsetzen bemerken können, daß jeglicher Versuch einen Zauber zu wirken, im Keim erstickt wird. Sofort legt sich eine bleierne Schwere über die Gedanken der Recken, der den Verstand der Zauberkundigen für einen kurzen Moment trübt. Das gleiche gilt für Priester unter den Abenteurern, die versuchen, Kontakt zu ihrer Gottheit aufzunehmen. Dies sollte als erstes Indiz dafür gewertet werden, wie stark die Macht des unsichtbaren Gegners ist. Irgendwann kommt der Zeitpunkt, an dem der Kapitän auf die Kameraden zutritt und diese aufgrund ihrer reichhaltigen Erfahrung um Hilfe bittet, denn weder er noch irgend ein anderer Seemann ist bereit, einen Fuß auf das fremde Schiff zu setzen und damit sein Seelenheil auf's Spiel zu setzen. Die Legende: Hören sich die Becken unter der entsetzten Mannschaft um, so erfahren sie, daß die Männer und Frauen überzeugt sind, auf "Das Geisterschiff des Käpt'n Prie" gestoßen zu sein. Ein Schiff, das seit fast 300 Jahren die Meere unsicher macht und all diejenigen, die es erblicken, in den Tod schickt. Der Legende entsprechend habe der Kapitän der Kogge ein Bündnis mit Seedämonen geschlossen, um seine Gier nach Gold zu befriedigen. Bei einem Sturm ging das Schiff jedoch unter und seitdem befänden sich Prie und seine Mannschaft in ewiger Verdammnis. Ihre Seelen seien nun dazu verdammt, auf ewig die Meere zu durchstreifen und den Dämonen immer wieder neue Opfer zuzuführen. Das Geheimnis der "Jungfrau von Leander": Bevor sich die Recken ins Abenteuer stürzen, sollte die wahre und ebenso erschreckende Wahrheit über das Schicksal der Jungfrau von Leander - wenigstens vor den Augen des Spielleiters - enthüllt werden. Wie fast alle Legenden hat auch obige einen wahren Kern. Vor genau 267 Jahren befand sich die "Jungfrau" tatsächlich im Besitz eines Mannes namens Barnabas Prie, seines Zeichens Kapitän des Schiffes, der für sein hartes Regiment gegenüber seiner Mannschaft bekannt war. Eines Tages, das Schiff befand sich wieder auf großer Fahrt, trieben die Trümmer eines gesunkenen Schiffes an der Jungfrau von Leander vorüber. Prie gab sofort den Befehl, die Objekte an Bord zu hieven, von denen zumindest eines der Besatzung einen gehörigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ: ein etwa manngroßer juwelenbesetzter Schrein, der an allen Selten mit blasphemischen Schnitzereien versehen war. Unter anderem zierten ihn drei schwarze Totenschädel, von denen der Auffälligste etwa die Größe eines Kürbisses hatte. Seine Zähne bestanden aus geschliffenen Diamanten und die Augenhöhlen wurden von blutroten, kirschkerngroßen Rubinen eingenommen. Trotz des Unbehagens unter der Mannschaft, ließ Prie den Schrein in der Schatzkammer tief im Schiffsinnern einschliessen und von einem ihm treu ergebenden Seemann bewachen. Doch noch ein weiteres Objekt wurde sichergestellt. Es handelte sich dabei um eine wohlverschlossene Truhe, die mit merkwürdigem Inhalt gefüllt war, z.B. einem Buch in einer seltsamen Schrift, das selbst Prie nicht lesen konnte. Diese Kiste übergab Prie daher seinem Bordmagier und Wettermacher, um nähere Rückschlüsse über das versunkene fremde Schiff zu bekommen. Damit nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf. Bei dem mysteriösen Schädel, der im Schrein eingelassen war, handelte es sich in Wahrheit um einen Dämon, genauer gesagt einen "Shukbulus", eine Dämonenspezies, die direkt einem der Erzdämonen untergeordnet ist (Wahl des Spielleiters). Manchmal kommt es vor, daß dieser Erzdämon seinen Anhängern einen solchen Abgesandten zur Verfügung stellt. Dies kommt nur sehr selten vor, da die entsprechenden Anhänger fast schon unglaubliche Taten vollbringen müssen, um einen solchen Gunstbeweis erlangen zu können. Nun, wie auch immer die Vergangenheit des Schreins ausgesehen haben mag, sicher ist, daß die Gegner jener Teufelsanbeter die Sekte einst besiegt haben. Ort des Geschehens war ein Land weit im Süden der jeweiligen Spielwelt. So ist es zu erklären, daß (zunächst) niemand an Bord die Unterlagen in der Kiste, die ebenfalls als Treibgut geborgen werden konnte, lesen konnte. Hieraus geht nämlich hervor, daß das Schiff von jener siegreichen Gruppe ausgeschickt wurde, um den Schrein seiner Vernichtung zuzuführen - einem Vulkan im Norden der Fantasywelt. Das Schiff erreichte jedoch niemals sein Ziel. Es geriet in einen Sturm und versank mit Mann und Maus. Nur die oben beschriebenen Gegenstände und einige andere Trümmer kündeten von seinem Vorhandensein. Ohne es zu wissen, beschwor Käpt'n Prie das Unglück selbst herbei, denn der Shukbulus ist nur in absoluter Dunkelheit in der Lage seine dämonischen Kräfte zu entfalten. Als der Schrein in die absolut lichtlose Schatzkammer transportiert wurde, war diese Bedingung erfüllt. Jede stärkere Lichtquelle (Fackeln oder normale Öllampen zählen jedoch nicht dazu) gebietet dem Dämon Einhalt. Doch dies müssen die Kameraden schon selbst herausfinden. Der Rest der Geschichte ist kurz erzählt: die Matrosen, die zur Wache vor der Schatzkammer der Jungfrau von Leander abgestellt wurden, verschwanden nachts spurlos, geisterhafter Nebel hüllte das Schiff ein und irgendwann begann die Mannschaft gegen Prie zu rebellieren. Man sperrte ihn in seine Kajüte ein und versuchte, den Schrein loszuwerden. Dieses Unternehmen schlug jedoch fehl und im Laufe der Tage entwickelte sich aus Panik Wahnsinn, der den Verstand der Seeleute umnebelte. Gesteuert wurde diese Entwicklung natürlich vom Dämon. Die Mannschaft begann nun in ihrem Wahn, ihr Hell in der Anbetung des Götzen zu suchen. Man schnitzte eine neue Galionsfigur, entfernte den Schädel aus dem Schrein und setzte ihn der Figur als Kopf ein. Dann tauschte die wahnsinnige Mannschaft die Galionsfiguren aus, um dem Dämon/Götzen zu zeigen, daß man das Schiff ihm untertan gemacht habe. Doch auch dieses Unterfangen brachte den Seeleuten nicht die erwünschte Rettung. Den Bordmagier, der kurz davor stand, eine Rettungsmöglichkeit zu finden, brachte die Mannschaft dem Götzen (auf dessen Anordnung hin) als Opfer dar. Prie, den die Mannschaft längst vergessen hatte, brachte sich kurz vorm Verdursten selbst ums Leben. Die Mannschaft überlebte nur unwesentlich länger, da der Shukbulus von den wahnsinnigen Seeleuten immer mehr Opfer verlangte. Solange, bis kein lebendes Wesen mehr an Bord weilte. Seit dieser Zeit kreuzt das verfluchte Schiff über die Meere der Welt und hat schon dutzende Schiffe in den Untergang gerissen. In den meisten Fällen verhungerten die Seeleute an Bord ihrer Fahrzeuge, da der Nebel und die dämonische Kraft, die diese an das Geisterschiff ketteten, nicht wichen. Das eigentliche Ziel des Dämons ist es jedoch, Seeleute dazu zu verleiten, einen Abstecher an Bord des Geisterseglers zu machen. All diese mutigen Seefahrer verstrickten sich dort in den dämonischen Fallen des Dämons und wurden zu seinen Opfern (siehe auch Beschreibung des Dämons). Die Aufgabe der Charaktere besteht nun darin, zum Geisterschiff überzusetzen und dort dem finsteren Geheimnis des verfluchten Seglers auf die Schliche zu kommen. An Bord befinden sich eine Reihe von Gegenständen, aus denen sich die Abenteurer ein Bild über die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit auf der Jungfrau von Leander machen können. Wie der Gegner, der anfangs fast unbesiegbar erscheinen wird, dennoch in die Knie gezwungen werden kann, müssen sich die Recken allerdings selbst zusammenreimen. Die Überfahrt: Irgendwann werden sich die Recken dazu entschließen müssen, mit einem Beiboot zum Geisterschiff überzusetzen. Kurz bevor die Kameraden die zerschundene Außenwand des Schiffes erreichen, kommt es zu einem gespenstischen Ereignis: Rings um das Geisterschiff tauchen plötzlich mehrere dutzend Totenschädel aus dem Wasser auf, die daraufhin korkengleich auf den Wellen tanzen und langsam auf das Boot der Helden zutreiben. Ein erwarteter Angriff bleibt jedoch aus. Auch bei näherer Untersuchung läßt sich an den Schädeln nichts anderes feststellen, als daß sie die seltsame Eigenschaft besitzen, auf dem Wasser schwimmen zu können. Erst als sich die Kameraden an Bord befinden, ergibt das Auftauchen der Schädel einen Sinn: heftig stemmen sie sich gegen das Beiboot und schieben es mit gewaltiger Kraft auf das offene Meer hinaus. Die Abenteurer sind auf dem Geisterschiff gefangen! Das Geisterschiff: Bei der "Jungfrau von Leander" handelt es sich um eine typische Kogge von etwa 18m Länge. Ihr äußeres Bild wurde schon oben beschrieben. Der SL sollte darauf achten, auch im weiteren Spielverlauf den gespenstischen Eindruck, den das Schiff vermittelt, aufrechtzuerhalten. Generell läßt sich der Zustand der "Jungfrau" mit einem Schiff vergleichen, das jahrelang auf dem Grund das Meeres gelegen hat und nun wieder an die Oberfläche gezogen wurde. Wie es sich aber für ein typisches fluchbeladenes Schiff gehört, sind viele Gegenstände auf unerklärliche Weiso gut erhalten geblieben. Auch (oder gerade) an Bord des Geisterseglers ist das Wirken von Magie oder Gebeten unmöglich. Mag. Gegenstände entfalten aber weiterhin ihre Wirkung - es sei denn, die Artefakte könnten den Spielfluß nachhaltig beeinflussen. A.) Großdeck: Die Reling ist an einigen Stellen geborsten. Das ganze Deck ist mit glitschigen Schlingpflanzen bedeckt, die sich auch über mürbe Taurollen, alte Fässer und sonstlge Gegenstände, wie Kisten usw. ausgebreitet haben. Neben dem Hauptmast liegt das Skelett eines Seemannes, dessen Kleider noch zum Teil erhalten geblieben sind. Sein Schädel läßt darauf schließen, daß er bei seinem Tode einen entsetzlichen Schrei ausgestoßen hat. Ansonsten lassen sich hier eine Gangspill (als Ankerwinde), das muschelverkrustete Steuerrad sowie die mit einem hölzerner Gitterrost bedeckte Ladeluke finden. Im vorderen und hinteren Bereich wird das Deck vom Back- bzw. Achterdeck überdacht. B.) Achterdeck: Der Zustand auf diesem Decksteil ist genau der gleiche wie auf dem Großdeck. Einzige Besonderheit sind zwei geborstene, unbrauchbare Laternen, die am Heck das Decks befestigt sind. C.) Backdeck: Zustand auf diesem Decksteil: siehe A. Dies ist der Teil des Schiffes, von dem aus man die Galionsfigur erreichen und wieder auf das Deck befördern kann. Unter den Schlingpflanzen kann man eine Art Kran entdecken, der zum Teil auseinandergebaut wurde, nachdem die Besatzung die Galionsfiguren ausgetauscht hatten. Ohne einen Wiederaufbau dieses Hilfsmittels werden die Abenteurer einige Schwierigkeiten dabei haben, an die jetzige Gallionsfigur - und damit an den Dämon - heranzukommen. D.) Messe: In diesem Raum nahmen Prie und seine Mannschaft ihre Mahlzeiten ein. Der glitschige Raum wird von einem hölzernen Tisch eingenommen, um den neun Stühle gruppiert sind. Den Recken bietet sich im Raum jedoch ein erschreckendes Bild. In den Wänden befinden sich - leicht hervorgewölbt - die verzweifelten Gesichter mehrerer Seemänner: die Münder wie zum Klagelaut geöffnet, die Augen nach oben verdreht! Beim nochmaligen Hinsehen erkennt man, daß diese Gesichter (wie die Wände) aus Holz bestehen und nahtlos in die jeweilige Wand übergehen. Sobald einer der Charaktere eines der Gesichter berührt, ertönt ein fernes mehrstimmiges Heulen und der Charakter wird in die Wand hineingezogen. Dabei hilft es ihm nicht, wenn er die Fratzen lediglich mit einer Waffe oder einem anderen Objekt berührt hat. Wie unter Zwang ist es ihm nicht möglich, den Gegenstand loszulassen. Der Vorgang dauert etwa eine Minute und vollzieht sich mit erschreckender Erbarmungslosigkeit. Kurze Zeit später wölbt sich auch das Gesicht des Recken mit ähnlicher Mimik wie die anderen Gesichter aus der Wand. Und das war bloß der erste Streich, der zweite folgt sogleich... E.) Kapitänskajüte: Die Tür zu diesem Raum ist verschlossen, läßt sich aber ohne viel Probleme aufbrechen. Die Einrichtung war einst geschmackvoll und einem wohlhabenden Kapitän angemessen. Außer Koje, Schreibsekretär, lederner Sitzecke und ähnlichem lassen sich hier noch weitere Einrichtungs- (und Wert)-gegenstände finden, wie sie in einer Kapitänskajüte üblich sind. Schrecken dürfte jedoch das Skelett auslösen, das sich auf einem der Stühle im Raum befindet. Zwischen seinen Rippen ragt der Griff eines verrosteten Dolches heraus. Vor ihm, auf dem Sekretär, liegt ein fleckiges in Leder eingebundenes Buch, das den Eindruck erweckt, als ob es erst wenige Jahre alt sei. Es handelt sich hierbei um das Logbuch des Kapitäns, in dem sich die letzten Eintragungen Pries befinden. Einige Passagen sind dabei von besonderem Interesse (siehe Handout). Ebenfalls in der Kapitänskajüte zu finden ist ein altes Mannschaftbuch, in dem die Recken auch den Namen "Beldinger", der zweimal in den Logbucheintragungen Erwähnung fand, wiederfinden können. Demnach handelte es sich bei diesem Mann um den Bordmagier, Wettermacher und Heiler der 'Jungfrau von Leander'. F.) Kabelgatt: In diesem engen Raum sind verschlissene Trossen und Taue verstaut. G.) Oberer Laderaum: Hier lagern noch immer die mit zerfetzten, ehemals wetterfesten Planen abgedeckten Güter des Schiffes. In den algenbedeckten, nicht zerborstenen Tonkrügen befindet sich ein mittlerweile nicht mehr zu identifizierender schwarzer Sud. Im dunklen vorderen Teil des von undefinierbaren glucksenden Geräuschen erfüllten Raumes lauern zwischen diversen umgekippten Kisten zwei ausgewachsene Riesenkrebse, die sich nähernden Recken unverzüglich mit ihren starken Scheren attackieren (Werte sind den entsprechenden Regelwerken zu entnehmen). H.) Kombüse: In diesem düsteren Raum befand sich einst die Kombüse des Schiffes, wie sich leicht an den verrosteten oder sonstwie stark angegriffenen Kochutensilien erkennen läßt, die sich noch immer an den Wänden hängend befinden. Zwischen den Gerätschaften, den verrotteten Gewürzen usw. haben sich hunderte von kleinen Krebsen eingenistet - alle etwa daumennagel- bis handtellergroß (die Brut der Riesenkrebse aus dem Vorraum). Die Krebse sind noch ungefährlich, doch sollte es der SL verstehen, mit diesem hin und her wogenden lebenden Teppich, ein wahres Feuerwerk an Ekelgefühlen bei den Recken hervorzurufen... I.) Gang: Keine Besonderheiten J.-K.) Passagierkabinen: Die engen Kabinen bieten gerade Platz für eine schmale Koje. Auch hier befinden sich zwei Gesichter verzweifelter Seeleute in den Wänden (siehe Messe). L.) Kajüte des Bordmagiers: Dies war die Kabine Hyronimus Beldingers, der hier seiner Tätigkeit als Bordmagier nachging. Die Kabine macht einen verwüsteten Eindruck, so als ob hier einst ein Kampf stattgefunden hat. Neben dem algenbedeckten Schlafquartier, auf dem sich zwei kleine Seesterne befinden, kann man hier zunächst einen auf dem Boden liegenden Zauberstab ausmachen. Eine mit ehemals bunten orientalischen Motiven bemalte Kiste nimmt einen großen Teil des Raums ein. In ihr befinden sich einige seltsame Gegenstände: metallene Zylinder, in denen sich astronomische Tabellen befinden; ein goldener verschnörkelter Magnetkompaß; zwei bauchige Flaschen mit undefinierbarem violett schillerndem Inhalt (heben eine gewünschte Eigenschaft kurzfristig auf den maximalen Wert an); ein wasserdichter Behälter aus einem perlmutartigem Material, in dem sich die Karte einer Vulkaninsel befindet (samt aller navigatorischen Angaben, diese zu erreichen) und als besonderes Fundstück einen dicken in Leder gebundenen Folianten. Letzterer ist in einer den Kameraden völlig fremden Schrift verfaßt. In der Mitte des Buches sind jedoch einige Textpassagen unterstrichen und besonders ein Wort fällt dem Betrachter bei eingehender Untersuchung besonders auf: Shukbulus! Magier oder Priester unter den Kameraden kommt dieser Name irgendwie bekannt vor. Während seiner Ausbildungszeit, so erinnert sich einer unter ihnen, hatten sich die erfahrenen Priester/Magier des Tempels bzw. der Gilde irgendeiner großen Gefahr gewidmet, die für große Aufregung unter den erfahrenen Priestern/Magiern gesorgt hatte. Der Recke hatte damals auf Fragen hin nur zu hören bekommen, daß niemand allzu neugierig auf den "Schattenwirker" sein sollte... (ACHTUNG: Dies ist die erste wichtige Information, die die Abenteurer über ihren Gegner erhalten!). In der aufklappbaren Koje des Raums befindet sich ein alter Seesack, in dem sich weitere interessante Gegenstände befinden. Während die Kiste all die Dinge beherbergt, die man zusammen mit dem Schrein aus dem Wasser fischte, enthält der Sack die (z.T. mag.) Habseligkeiten Beldingers. Neben einigem Schnickschnack befindet sich in ihr ein Kästchen, das mit samt ausgeschlagen ist. Darauf ruht eine münzgroße Linse. Diese Linse besitzt die mag. Fähigkeit, fremde Texte für den Anwender in eine verständliche Sprache zu übersetzen. Sollte einer der Charaktere dies an dem oben genannten Buch ausprobieren, so erfährt er in groben Umrissen vom Kampf gegen die Sekte und der Mission des fremden Schiffes, den Shukbulus seiner Vernichtung zuzuführen. Keine Erwähnung findet die Tatsache, daß der Dämon nur bei Dunkelheit seine mag. Kräfte zum Einsatz bringen kann. Auffällig ist jedoch, daß die Linse den Begriff Shukbulus mit "Lichtschläfer" übersetzt. Die Gruppe sollte bei ihren Nachforschungen selbst irgendwann darauf kommen, daß sich hinter diesen Begriffen mehr verbirgt - nämlich die Chance sich aus der Umklammerung des Geisterschiffs zu befreien. Der zweite wichtige Gegenstand, der im Seesack verstaut ist, ist eine kleine Laterne (handtellergroß), die vorn eine kleine Klappe besitzt. Wird diese geöffnet, dringt ein heller Lichtstrahl daraus hervor, der seinen Lichtschein doppelt so weit wie eine Fackel wirft. Erst später sollte den Recken aufgehen, daß diese kleine Lampe nicht nur ein nützlicher mag. Gegenstand ist, sondern die einzige Waffe gegen den Dämon darstellt. M.) Unterer Laderaum: Hier sieht es ähnlich wüst wie im oberen Laderaum aus. Neben weiteren Kisten und Amphoren mit verdorbenen Waren, befindet sich hier jedoch, direkt unter dem hölzernen Gitterrost zum oberen Laderaum, ein längerer hölzerner Gegenstand: eine Galionsfigur, die ein dralles Weib mit wehendem Haar darstellt. Die ehemals sorgfältig aufgetragene Farbe ist teils abgeblättert. Überhaupt macht die Figur einen recht verwitterten Eindruck. Sollten sich die Abenteurer nun, mißtrauisch geworden, der Galionsfigur am Bug des Geisterschiffes zuwenden, die so überhaupt nicht zum Namen des Schiffes passen will, so ist dies beabsichtigt... N.) Schatzkammer: Der hinter der mit schweren Eisenbändern verstärkten Tür liegende Raum, ist nicht verschlossen. Die Kammer strahlt eine unnatürliche Kälte aus und jeder Charakter, der sie betreten will muß eine Mutprobe oder ähnliches ablegen. Mitten im Raum steht ein manngroßer pechschwarzer Schrein, der über und über mit blasphemischen Schnitzereien überzogen ist. Dennoch ist ihm eine gewisse Schönheit nicht abzusprechen, da er über und über mit kleinen Juwelen bedeckt ist, die im Licht der Fackel faszinierend funkeln. Rechts und links, an den Flanken des Schreins befestigt, befinden sich zwei schwarze Totenschädel, die den Betrachter aus leeren Augenhöhlen beunruhigend zu fixieren scheinen. Auf der Stirnseite, dort wo der Blick des Betrachters normalerweise ruhen bleiben würde, klafft eine Lücke. Irgendein Gegenstand, so der Eindruck, wurde dort entfernt (zur Erinnerung: der juwelenbesetzte Schädel! der Shukbulus). Die Wände der Kammer werden auf allen Seiten von dutzenden Gesichtern gepeinigter Seeleute eingenommen, die auch hier leicht gewölbt aus den Wänden hervortreten (siehe Messe). Bei Berührung des Schreins, wird der entsprechende Charakter von einer unsichtbaren Kraft Richtung Schiffswand gestoßen, wobei er mit 90% Wahrscheinlichkeit gegen eines der Gesichter stößt (Wirkung: s. Messe). O.) Bilge: Dies ist der tiefste Teil des Schiffes. Er ist mit Steinen als Ballast und brakig stinkendem Wasser gefüllt. Der Dämon: Irgendwann werden die Abenteurer das Geheimnis des Schiffes gelüftet haben und sich der Galionsfigur des Schiffes zuwenden. In der hölzernen Kaputze befindet sich, wie von den Kameraden vermutet, der "Schattenwirker" oder "Lichtschläfer" - ganz wie man es sehen will. Damit beginnen die Schwierigkeiten jedoch erst. Alle Versuche, dem großen schwarzen Schädel Schaden zufügen zu wollen, werden von diesem entsprechend beantwortet. Egal was die Gruppe unternimmt, der Schädel wird anschließend nicht einmal einen Kratzer aufweisen. Dafür wird er ohne Vorwarnung bis zu einem Meter in die Höhe aufsteigen, ein rotes diabolisches Glühen wird in seinen Rubinaugen aufflackern und mit einem Knall wird genau der Charakter verschwinden, der den Schädel in irgendeiner Art und Weise berührt oder angegriffen hat. Kurz darauf senkt sich der Schädel wieder und ein Diamant in der Zahnreihe des Schädels leuchtet matt auf: in ihm befindet sich, winzig klein - der Abenteurer! Das gleiche Schicksal erleiden im übrigen all die Recken, die von einer der Wände des Schiffes "aufgesaugt" wurden. Für den Spieler läuft die Szene folgendermaßen ab. Ihm wird zunächst schwindelig, dann wacht er in einer Art gläsernem Gefängnis auf (Diamantzahn), dessen Wände von innen heraus zu leuchten scheinen. In diesem Moment beginnt der Dämon damit, dem Abenteurer dessen "Lebensenergie" zu entziehen. Innerhalb von 12 Stunden wird der Charaktere ausgesaugt und tot sein. Seine Seele wird nun mit dazu beitragen, den mysteriösen Nebel zu nähren, der vom "Schattenwirker" kontrolliert wird. Irgendwann wird die Kraft des Shukbulus so groß sein, daß er aus eigener Kraft in seine Heimatdimension zurückkehren kann. Der Vorteil für die Gruppe besteht darin, daß der Shukbulus im Grunde recht wehrlos ist. Er kann nicht agieren, sondern nur reagieren. Theoretisch wäre es also denkbar, daß ein Abenteurer stundenlang neben dem Schädel sitzt, ohne daß irgendetwas passiert. Sobald jemand den Schädel mit einer starken Lichtquelle beleuchtet, schwinden dessen Kräfte. Der Dämon kann nun ohne Gefahr berührt werden; das Wirken von Magie ist nun auch wieder möglich! Das Ende des Abenteuers: Sobald die Abenteurer bis zu diesem Punkt angelangt sind, gibt es verschiedene Alternativen, das Abenteuer zu beenden. Die gefangenen Recken können nur durch starke Zauber (Gang durch Wände, entsprechende Wunder best. Gottheiten usw.) befreit werden. Ist dies den Abenteurern nicht möglich, so sind diese gezwungen, den Schädel weiterhin mit starkem Licht zu bestrahlen, damit der Lichtschläfer auch künftig daran gehindert wird, die gefangenen Kameraden "auszusaugen". Wird der Schädel vom Schiff fortgetragen, so verzieht sich der Nebel allmählich und das Geisterschiff beginnt mit einem Kreischen und Bersten auf ewig in den Fluten unterzugehen. Tagsüber reicht das Sonnenlicht mehr als aus, um den Schädel zu bannen. Ob die gefangenen Abenteurer nun aus eigener Kraft befreit werden konnten (der SL sollte witzige Ideen in jedem Fall unterstützen), oder ob die Gruppe den Schädel bei Erreichen des Zielhafens schnellstens der dort ansässigen Magiergilde übergibt, eine Rettung der Freunde sollte nun eingeleitet werden können. Vielleicht haben die Kameraden nun ein eigenes Interesse, den Vulkan (s.o.) aufzusuchen, um den Dämon zu vernichten, vielleicht überlassen sie dies aber auch den zu Rate gezogenen Magiern oder Priestern. Für welche Alternative sich die Spieler auch immer entscheiden, dies ist ein anderes Abenteuer, das an einer anderen Stelle erzählt werden sollte... :Viel Spaß! ::[TOFI] Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Thomas Finn